Land of Dreams
The Land of Dreams is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is originally from the Inception motion picture. It is here that Allen comes to help stop the world from imploding and helps Dom Cobb face his past. Setting The Land of Dreams, at first sight, is a normal world. However, due to certain circumstances, and the fact that Dom Cobb is the protector of the world, it is starting to collapse. Civilization's Crumble It is here Allen first arrives. It is a simple metropolis city close to the shore. After certain events, it literally starts to collapse; the building starts to implode and rise to the sky, people disintegrate and spontaneously combust, and even streets burn. After finding Cobb, Allen moves toward the shore to escape the destruction. Shore's Cleanse A simple beach surrounded by a huge city. Suddenly, the sand comes cold turkey. Usually a great place to be, the recent catashtrophe has caused winds to rapidly increase, and water levels to rise in a disastrous level. Vortex of Reality An endless black void, this is all that is left of the Land of Dreams after Cobb's horrible mental state tears it apart. Nothing is left, and only Cobb and Allen are left on the last bridge symbolizing the world- the rest of it has fallen into the Void. Story The Darkness of The Truth After his confrontation with Golbez on Baron, Allen is suddenly transported here, in a city. The city at first seems fine, and Allen decides to search around for a Gummi Ship to find his way back. Allen soon realizes this planet is anything but normal. The street keeps leading him to the same coffee shop, and suddenly all the bystanders start to attack him. Allen pulls out his his weapon and tries to refrain from attacking the innocents, and starts to run away. In his panic, he somehow starts to walk toward the beach, but is surrounded by the people. Just as he is almost killed, masses of them start to explode into ash and dust. Through the storm walks one man, Dom Cobb. Cobb quickly takes Allen by hand and starts to sprint towards the shore, away from more masses of people chasing them. Cobb starts to explain to Allen that the world has been in turmoil lately; world government leaders have been assassinated, nuclear bombs have started to ravage the land, and a world war has broken out. It is almost as if the world is engrossed in darkness. Starting to trust Cobb, Allen starts to realize that he has some power; whenever the masses of people get near the two, they explode into dust and ash. The two arrive at the beach. Cobb explains that the people (who have been going crazy around the world, resorting to cannibalism) stay away from water. Looking back at the city, the two are astounded to find that the landscape seemed to be falling upon itself. They race toward the water and start to swim as buildings, cars, and more infrastructure start to crash upon the land. Allen notices that there seems to be a black hole in the water, sucking everything into it. Cobb starts to panic and the two run around, dodging debris, fighting rogue people, and getting sucked into the void. At last, they are taken in and the entire world implodes. The two awake on a white bridge over complete darkness. Cobb explains that this is the heart of the world; normally light and bright, this world was corrupted and is now blackened. Allen inquires how he knows all this, and Cobb reveals that he is the Protector and Advocate of the WorldIdea taken from Cid of the Lufaine from Dissidia, Final Fantasy.. He explains that all of this was his fault; his wife died years ago, and his mental state was causing the planet to collapse. Cobb states that the only way to restore peace is to seal the Keyhole of the planet with a Keyblade, something Cobb noticed Allen with. This is why he protected him. The two move on, going deeper into the heart and deeper into the darkness. Soon, the two are attacked by an entropy of Mallorie; the two fight her. Proving to be a difficult fight and with Mallorie lowering Cobb's morale, the two lose. Mallorie is poised to kill Allen when Cobb gets in the way of her gun and shoots Mallorie at the same time, killing each other. Cobb uses his last breath to implore Allen to close the Keyole. Now alone, he runs off depper into the heart and is in danger; without Cobb, the world is on the verge of breaking apart completely. The bridge starts to fall when Allen comes across a small platform and a white keyhole in the verge of complete darkness. Allen jumps on it, narrowly missing a fall to his death. As the world starts to die, Allen summons his Keyblade and seals the hole. A huge white explosion knocks him out. Allen next wakes up in the same chair in the same coffee shop he arrived in. He hears news on a television; apparently all of the things happening never happened, and the public funeral of Dom and Mallorie Cobb is being held; both died in a car accident. Allen walks by, and stumbles into earshot of the reading of Dom's will; apparently, his Gummi Ship was to be entrusted to one Allen Trius. After taking it and flying off into space, Allen looks into the nearby sun, wondering if the past really happened or not... Trying to find his way back to Baron, he actually lands next at the Subspace Emissary. Rewards *Upon clearing; The Lost Memory keyblade. Characters Gallery File:LandDreams.jpg|The Land of Dreams starting to collapse in the city. File:LandDreams2.jpg|The Land of Dreams' vortex starting to destroy the very terrain; the land is reduced to mere water and soil, and crumbled remains. File:LandDreams3.jpg|The vortex of all that is left of the Land of Dreams. The white particles form the bridge. Notes Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations Category:Featured Articles